Utterly Adorable
by booklover1103
Summary: Harry/Draco are married with kids, but why is Draco angry with Harry? Will they fix it? Mpreg


**Summary: Harry and Draco fight, Ginny's horrible and Scorpius is cute.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Adult Lanuguage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

********************************************************************************************************************

Utterly Adorable

Harry Potter was a lucky man; he had a wonderful husband and child. He loved his husband more than life itself, but he had to admit he wished his once again pregnant husband wasn't so easily riled.

You see that is what got Harry into this predicament. He had been forced to sleep on the couch for 3 days! Normally Harry would have settled things with his temperamental husband but Harry was Minister of Magic and had been working overtime all week, leaving no energy but to come home and crash on the couch. Usually their couch was sufficient enough to take a short nap on, but having to sleep there for the past 3 nights was making Harry exhausted. His husband wasn't callous to him like this, but he was pregnant and Harry had unintentionally offended his hormonal husband. Who is Harry's husband? None other than Draco Malfoy, well actually: Draco Potter now. Yes the two rivals realized after the war their fighting and bickering had actually been a release for the sexual tension between the two of them. After the war the met up at the Ministry, Harry asked Draco on a date, and the rest was history. Three months later they slept together, six months later they married, and eight months later Draco was pregnant with their first child Scorpius. Scorpius was the light of their lives, an adorable four year old with white-blonde hair (messy like Harry's), green eyes and tanned skin. The little boy was a bundle of energy and always keeping Draco and Harry busy. Now they had a new baby on the way and the small family couldn't be more excited. Scorpius was ecstatic to meet and play with his baby sister, Harry often found his eldest stroking Draco's belly and whispering to the baby inside. Those were the times Harry loved best, he would come home from a long day of work and his family would be waiting for him. Unfortunately, because of Draco's anger only Scorpius was waiting for his Papa to come home.

Sighing in regret Harry pushed open the door to the Potter Manor, he had the house built for Draco when the blonde had told Harry he was pregnant with Scorpius. Entering Harry removed his coat and shoes, setting his briefcase on the side table.

"I'm home!"

After his announcement Harry heard the sound of rapidly moving feet coming towards him.

"Papa!"

Smiling at Scorpius's exuberance he caught the little blonde in his arms, showering his son with kisses.

"I missed you Sport, were you a good boy for Daddy today?"

His little boy nodded and grinned.

"Yeah I was Papa, and Daddy let me paint and we played in the yard and__"

"Scorpius, take a breathe, you can tell your Papa all about it later, go wash up for dinner, Dobby's waiting for you in the bathroom."

Harry put the little boy down and laughed as he scurried to do as he was told. "Yes Daddy."

Harry watched Scorpius until he could no longer see the bob of blonde hair; turning to Draco he gave a sheepish smile.

"Hi baby."

Draco said nothing; he just stood silently watching Harry.

"Will an apology make this better?"

Draco just shook his head and turned away, Harry reached out and grabbed the blonde's arm.

"Please Draco, stop. I miss you, talk to me please? I love you baby."

The small blonde turned to Harry with tears in his eyes.

"How could you Harry?"

Harry made a pained sound and pulled his pregnant husband into his embrace.

"I know I hurt you baby, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Ginny was making fun of you, I honestly thought she was being nice, and that her whole spiel about mending fences was true. You know me baby, I'm a Gryffindor, always wanting to believe the best of everyone, when she said you were utterly adorable, I was agreeing, you are more beautiful to me then anyone else in the world."

Harry inwardly sighed, as his husband said nothing, the incident he was referring to that had started this whole thing was at a party on Saturday at the Weasley's.

Harry stood in the pallor waiting for Draco and Scorpius to come down, they were going to the Weasley's for a celebration dinner, Ron and Hermione were pregnant with their first child. Also, Ron had beeen promoted to Head Auror, many people thought that because Harry was the Minister of Magic, Ron got this position but the redhead was not promted by Harry. The current Head Auror had decided to retire and named Ron to take his place, Harry had been pleased for his friend. Being made Minister of Magic at 25 had been an honor, also a large burden, but then Harry had married Draco and the blonde made his life much easier, and better. Harry was glad he now had a colleague that was young and very high up in power. Hermione was the Charms Professor at Hogwarts and the two could not have been happier, Draco and Harry had a close bond with the couple. Startled out of his thoughts Harry saw the love of his life and their child entering the room. Draco was even more beautiful when he was pregnant, his golden hair shown with a new radiance, his pale skin glowing, his small, delicate body lightly curved, and his belly swollen with their child. Harry smiled at his love and pulled him into a tight hug, careful of the blonde's belly.

"_I love you baby, thank you for being mine and having my children."_

_Draco looked up at Harry with tears in his big gray eyes. "I love you too Harry."_

_Annoyed by his parents, Scorpius pulled on Harry's pant leg. "Papa, stop being mushy, we are going to be late." _

_Harry laughed at his impatient son, he was so much like Draco. "Okay little man, we're going."_

Cradling his family close, Harry apparated them to the Weasley's.

The day had started out great, they went to the Weasley's: ate, laughed, talked, played, and cuddled. Things were fantastic until Ginny arrived. Harry and Ginny had not exactly parted on the best of terms, she was bitter about their breakup and horribly jealous of the life he now had with Draco. Harry had had several confrontations with the enraged redhead and was quickly disgusted by what she had become. The Weasley's tried to help their youngest member, but Ginny would have none of it, she began drinking heavily, slept around, and just doing things the old Ginny never would have done. After seeing how Ginny treated Draco, and even Scropius the Weasley's always made sure the couple and Ginny never met up. However, this time was different, Ginny showed up towards the end of the party, sober, which was new for her, and gave everyone a speech about how she was reforming her ways and wanting to make a clean start with everyone. She even went so far as to publicly apologize to Draco and Scorpius for the way she treated them. The rest of the afternoon Ginny had been on he best behavior, until Harry saw Ginny lead his pregnant spouse away for a "private conversation." Worried about leaving the two alone, in case things got ugly Harry attempted to follow them, but ended up walking in to hear Ginny say Draco was "utterly adorable." She had turned to him and asked him if he agreed with her assessment that Draco was adorable and Harry pf course nodded yes. Draco gave him a betrayed look and burst into tears, quickly leaving the room, Harry had looked at Ginny with a helpless, "what did I do?" look. Eventually Harry located his pregnant spouse; going to the distraught man's side he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"What is it baby?" What did I do?"

Draco said nothing only nodding to the Weasley's pensieve. Harry gave Draco a questioning look but went over to it; he was then sucked down into the memory.

_"Hey Draco, do you mind if we talk privately for a minute?"_

_Draco looked up at the redhead from where he was sitting; he looked at Ginny suspiciously but nodded. "Sure." Draco checked to make sure Scorpius was being watched and followed Ginny into one of the Weasley's extra room._

"_What can I help you with Ginny?" _

_The witch laughed and sneered at Draco._

"_Always so polite, no wonder Harry fell so hard for you, I bet your polite and obedient in bed too. We both know that your Harry's little bitch, aren't you Malfoy? He fucks you and you pop out a couple of his brats and all of a sudden your better then me. Why do you think that is Draco?"_

_At this point Draco was starting to feel threatened, the witch had a crazed look in her eye and was moving closer to Draco, he put a hand protectively on his large belly. The taller witch glared down at him, her face twisted in a cruel expression as she stared at his stomach. _

"_Isn't that just the cutest thing? You're all fat, swollen and disgusting, and everyone dotes on you. Telling you how beautiful you look, and what a good dad you are, I bet Harry tells you how much he loves you and how adorable you are? Well you know why he does that? It's because he's out their fucking other people and soothes his guilt by coming home and telling his fat, slut of a husband how adorable he is."_

_Draco just looked at Ginny in shock, tears silently falling down his pale cheeks._

"_Listen Ginny, I know you are angry at Harry but there is no reason to take it out on me__"_

"_Aww are you crying? Poor little bitch can't stand to hear the truth? How adorable, utterly adorable." Ginny sang, in a child's voice. _

_Finally Harry walked in and Draco waited for his husband to notice his tears and hex Ginny, for being a stupid bitch, but Harry did nothing, he just looked between the two of them._

_Ginny grinned evilly and turned to Harry. "Wouldn't you agree with me Harry, when Draco is pregnant he is just utterly adorable?"_

Drao watched in horror as Harry nodded; unable to take it anymore Draco fled the room.

Harry came back to himself and looked to his blonde husband.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't know."

"That's just it Harry, you didn't know. Couldn't you see I had been crying? You never seem to notice anything anymore; it's all about work! You come home, we fuck, go to sleep, and then you leave. It's the same thing every day! I'm so tired of it, here I am pregnant with YOUR child and all you can do is spend time with me for 5minutes!"

Harry just looked at Draco, he had no idea what to say, Draco was right he had been working way too much.

"I know I've been working a lot baby, and I'm sorry. There's no excuse, I should have been making more time for you and Scorp. I've just had all this stuff on my plate at work. It will be over soon though Draco, and then I will spend so much time at home you'll want to get rid of me."

Draco just looked at him with tired eyes. "I just want to go home Harry."

Harry nodded and collected Scorpius, telling the Weasley's about what happened, and the memory was in their pensieve, Harry apparated his family home.

The Weasley's had been horrified by what Ginny had done, and assured Harry they would not allow her to attend any function when Draco was going to be there. Harry had told his husband this and all Draco had done was tell him he was no longer allowed in their bedroom. To make matters worse Harry was working non-stop to finish all his work, that way he could be home more. Harry knew his continued absence from home only made his husband even angrier with him, but it couldn't be helped. Harry wanted to get everything finished, so he could be home for Draco when the new baby was born, which was fast approaching, Draoc was 8months pregnant now. Looking down at the blonde in his arms, he hoped this meant his husband had forgiven him.

"Draco please tell me you forgive me."

The blonde lifted his head from Harry's chest and gazed at him with big gray eyes.

"Oh Harry, I forgive you, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let ginny get to me, and I knew you weren't siding with her. It's just I'm pregnant and I'm hormonal and I don't know why you put up with me." Draco finished, his big gray eyes filled with tears.

"Draco, I love you and Scorpius and this new baby more then anything else on this planet. Ginny is just a bitter and angry woman, you are so beautiful to me and I wouldn't change a thing."

"So…you don't think I'm fat and ugly?"

"Of course not! You're beautiful Draco. The fact that you're carrying our child only makes you more beautiful, so never doubt that okay?"

Draco nodded and gave Harry a shaky smile. "Dinner is ready, I'm sure you're hungry, and of course you can come back to bed tonight. I'm sorry I made you sleep on the couch Harry, I know you're tired."

"It's okay baby, I know you were upset, but I missed you so much these past days."

"I missed you too, Harry."

The couple began passionately kissing, releasing three days worth of tension.

"I want you." Harry panted in between kisses.

"I want you too Harry, tonight, Scorpius is waiting."

Draco pulled awy with on last lingering kiss, he headed to the dining room, but not before he winkled and through a saucy look over his shoulder.

"Tonight."

Harry groaned and willed his arousal away, he couldn't sit down and have dinner with his son, while have inappropriate thoughts about his dad.

Finally Scorpius was in bed, Harry found Draco speaking with a house-elf, telling him they were not to be disturbed unless it was about Scorpius or there was an emergency.

"Planning something baby?" Harry gave Draco a naughty smile.

Draco grinned and moved over to Harry, sliding his arms around his husband's neck.

"Well I was hoping my big, strong, Minister husband would ravish me all night."

Harry scooped Draco up in his arms and apparated him to their bedroom. "We have three days worth of lost time to make up for baby."

The first time was all passion; the couple wasted no time in foreplay, Harry taking Draco rough and fast, but always careful of his large belly. The second time was tender and loving, both men apologizing for the past few days. The third time was utter perfection, no rush, just soul mates perfectly in sync with their bodies. Afterward Draco lay cradled in Harry's strong embrace.

"I love you Harry, and I can't wait until our newest edition is here."

"I love you too Draco, and I'm excited about Lily as well."

"Lily?"

"Well, I thought, maybe, we could name her after my mother?"

"Lily Narcissa Potter, It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, it does."

Harry smiled and cradled his husband close, the two men drifting peacefully into sleep.

A small body sitting on his chest woke Harry up; he opened his eyes and was staring in to identical emerald orbs.

"Hi Papa! Good morning!"

Harry groaned and wondered what time it was, his son took after Draco in his early morning habits. The two of them were up at the crack of dawn and ready to go, Harry on the other hand enjoyed sleeping to at least 10 before he could become coherent.

"Where's your Daddy?"

"Looking for me, he wanted me to get dressed to go to see grandfather Malfoy, but I didn't want to get all dressed up and hid in here with you. Daddy told me not to wake you, but I couldn't help it Papa, you look like a big lion when you sleep."

"A lion huh?"

Harry grabbed his son and started tickling the giggling 4yr old, "I'll show you a lion."

Laughing Scorpius tried to worm away, "it's true Papa, and you roar like one too!"

The tickling and playing went on for a few minutes before Draco clearing his throat interrupted them. Harry turned to look at his husband, Draco had one eyebrow raised and was only wearing a bear of black boxers and one of Harry's shirts that was ridiculously big on Draco and yet the blonde still looked dignified and stern.

"Scorpius, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go?"

"Aww but Dad, can't we just stay home today?"

Draco looked at Scorpius and smiled fondly, "alright, we can stay home with your Papa today."

"Yay!" The little blonde quickly ran to his room, shouting about toys he had to show his Papa.

Draco moved to the side of the bed and looked down at Harry, smiling softly. Harry grabbed him round his belly and pulled Draco gently down on the bed.

"Thank you baby."

"I know Scorpius misses you, and this way we can all spend time together, my father can wait."

They kissed and cuddled on the bed, Draco sitting between Harry's legs and Draco's back against Harry's chest. They lay there silently, Harry stroking Draco's belly and Draco with his hands over Harry's. Scorpius joined them and curled up against Draco, with his small hand on his Daddy's belly.

"We have a good life." Scorpius stated before the trio drifted off to sleep, lulled by the peaceful moments of family.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N Just a little oneshot about Harry and Draco, this has nothing to do with My Beauty Forever. Oh and for anyone that reads My Beauty Forever, I have a poll on my profile about the sotory, so check it out. Hope you like the oneshot, Enjoy!

Review =]

_Kbook_


End file.
